Discovering Opposites
by Ehdorkable
Summary: Percy/Artemis story... Figure out how they can live in camp together... What will happen. WHO KNOWS?
1. Artemis Meets the Hero

**A** **new story is up. It is based on Artemis and Percy... You read this introduction and you tell me how u like it so far.**

**Artemis's POV**

My father, Zeus decided to send me back to camp. Something was going around in the world, and monsters beyond imagination were popping up. As much as I hate staying put, I have to admit monsters have been acting up lately. Just last week my hunters couldn't survive the last the Greyon that had caught up to us. I know I am a goddess and all but I have to admit these monsters are becoming stronger than ever. The greyon appeared many eons ago, and Hercules almost died fighting it. I am back at camp where demigods train to become heroes. I am at the beach enjoying the scenery before me. The sun was leaving us as darkness soon filled the night. My hunters were playing pranks on the campers as usual.

I had a lot to think about. I mean first off, my father didn't trust in my power. I know he's there to protect me, but sometimes he treats me like a little girl. I stop my thoughts when I heard a rustling sound coming from the water. I grabbed my bow and arrow preparing to shoot. A boy walked out from the water. He raised his hands.

"Hey… calm down I just came from the water" the boy said

The boy walked closer until I realized who he was. Percy Jackson. The Hero of Olympus.

"...Artemis" he stuttered.

"I am truly sorry" he said and was rushing away as if he thought I was going to turn him into an animal.

"Slow down" I told him. He was shirtless with a navy blue shorts not even wet. He walked back to me.

"Why are you here after curfew" I asked him keeping a straight poker face on.

"Oh um.. I just wanted to visit a place I just found..." he started.

"If you want I can show you" He asked.

I nodded simply because there was nothing to do. He grabbed my hand. I blushed then and my heart had a little jump from his touch. I had no reason to blush, but I have a feeling that Aphrodite has something to do with it. As we ran together he jumped into the ocean. I obviously holding his hand ran inside after him. I was scared, because I couldn't breathe underwater at all. He suddenly noticed how worried I was, and created an air bubble around us. I smiled back at looked so handsome when he's... Oh stop it. I shouldn't be thinking this! I am a virgin goddess for heavens.

"Here" he said. I noticed we were in a new place. It was Atlantis... It was a beautiful piece of nature. It was a sand castle underwater. It had many wild sea creatures. I walked inside. It looked even more amazing. It had things I never seen throughout my life.

"It looks so beautiful" I said stunned..

"Yeah. I found it back during the titan war... I come down more now since Annabeth dumped me "he said surprisingly.

Just a little chapter... You tell me how you like it.


	2. The Letter

**The increase of reviews for the previous chapter "Artemis meets the Hero" I have decided to write another story**

~Recently ~

I nodded simply because there was nothing to do. He grabbed my hand. I blushed then and my heart had a little jump from his touch. I had no reason to blush, but I have a feeling that Aphrodite has something to do with it. As we ran together he jumped into the ocean. I obviously holding his hand ran inside after him. I was scared, because I couldn't breathe underwater at all. He suddenly noticed how worried I was, and created an air bubble around us. I smiled back at looked so handsome when he's... Oh stop it. I shouldn't be thinking this! I am a virgin goddess for heavens.

"Here" he said. I noticed we were in a new place. It was Atlantis... It was a beautiful piece of nature. It was a sand castle underwater. It had many wild sea creatures. I walked inside. It looked even more amazing. It had things I never seen throughout my life.

"It looks so beautiful" I said stunned..

"Yeah. I found it back during the titan war... I come down more now since Annabeth dumped me "he said surprisingly.

I stared at him... he did look amazing with those sea green eyes of his. We just stood there looking up above. It was a wonderful night somehow. Percy grabbed my hand suddenly, I was shocked and I flinched. He shoved his hand back to his own personal space.

"Oh...Sorry" he stuttered blushing like an idiot.

" Well... I got to go" I said and he made sure an air bubble was around me. We resurfaced land.

"Thank You" I said.

"Ah. No problem. I thought you wouldn't like it at all. Guess I was wrong" he said and walked back to his cabin.

"I will see you in the morning" he yelled back. I nodded and grinned. I guess it isn't going to be so bad staying at camp even if it means with all these childish boys...

I started walking back to my cabin until I saw a note on the floor.

_Dear Percy,_

_I decided to give this to you. I don't have enough guts to tell you this but I have found someone else. I am truly sorry. It was a Hermes child. He opened me up to something you have never showed me. Even though, we've been through many things and quests since you arrived I feel it isn't going to work out. The feelings I have grown for you have deepened but I am scared one day you'd leave me. We don't know when we will get pulled into a quest or what will happen tomorrow. I can't live with the pain that if anything happens to you it was my fault. Hope we can still be the best of friends…_

_Your Dearest Friend,_

_Annabeth Chase_

The note has several tear drops on it that smeared the letters. This must be a letter that ended Percy's relationship. A tear dropped as I picked the note up and tossed it back to the Poseidon Cabin... I walked back to the hunters cabin.


	3. Archery Time

**HELLO people! Thank you for continuing supporting me by reading my stories.**

**Let's begin shall we**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with the sun's rays on my eyes. I got off my bed and closed the blinds of my bedroom. It has been nice weather since that day I was dumped. Perhaps this was a sign from Aphrodite. On the other hand she can be joking around with me. This would be the second day that I would have to survive without Annabeth. I looked at my calendar I lay aside just making sure what I have first. Archery. Just my luck. I picked out a black t-shirt and blue shorts out. On my way out I stepped on a an old picture. The picture consisted of Annabeth & I at the beach. I remember this very fist day… I picked it up and put it on top of my dresser. I checked my clock. It's been 1 hour since breakfast. Everyone must have been done by now and been heading off to their classes. I headed off to the archery area.

Artemis was standing there with campers around my age.

"Hello" I greeted her

"Hello Persus Please stand in your specific place as we are going to begin to shoot" She said.

I nodded and walked over to an empty spot with a target board in front of me.

"Everyone please string your bow and point toward the target." Artemis said.

I did exactly what she said and stringed my bow. I closed one of my eyes so I can clearly see bulls-eye and where my bow was going to. Someone walked over to me. Oh Great it was Artemis.

She giggled "Oh Persus, Your arrow isn't even pointing toward the target. Here try this" She moved my arms slightly upper right.

"There." She said.

"Now shoot and remember to pull the string all the way back to your ear" She said. I pulled the string until it was against my ear and shot it. Bulls-eye.

"Good Job Peresus." She said and continued walking back to see how the other campers did. I smiled at how well I did.

After about another 20 minutes worth of shooting, it was time for our break. I walked over to Artemis to thank her for what she did. She was sitting beside a pine tree.

"Ummm " I started off.

"Why hello" Artemis said turning around facing me now in her 14- year old form.

" Well I wanted to say thanks for what you did for me back there" I said.

"Well isn't it my job to teach the demi-gods how to hold and shoot and arrow" she said.

"So ... Are you and Ann-" Artemis started off but then stopped noticing the subject she was switching too.

"Oh Annabeth and I, well I guess if she's happy then I should be happy to right? She is my friend and all so I would want the best for her." I said. I knew I was going to start tearing up right there and then. I had to hold it in.

"Oh... I'm sorry Peresus I guess I brought it up because..." She was about to continue until I interjected.

"Well I guess I had to get it out of me sooner or later. You know before it eats me up later on." I said.

She nodded obviously noticing how I didn't want to continue this conversation.

I heard the conch horn blow as it was signaling for lunch time. Lucky me this conversation had ended.

"So it is lunch umm come on let's go".

I grabbed her hand and ran towards the mess hall. I sort of blushed realizing when campers took notice of us holding hands running towards the mess hall. Artemis and I let go.

"Sorry " I said immediately taking in that I had held a hand of a Virgin Goddess. I mean holding hand doesn't take away virginity but the whole

"I don't want to be the whole guy thing" kind of realized why she was so silent. It was that she was mad or embarrassed or both.

" Umm its alright just go in and get some food" She said simply and walked in with distance between us.

I got a plate of food and threw a quater of food for my dad. I sat down at Poseidon table as usual and ate. Campers took a glance at me. I saw Anabeth enter the mess hall and grab food sitting beside Malcom on Athena's table

I took my spoon and played around with it as I glanced towards Annabeth direction. Inside I am just a torn up boy, who lost his love of his life. Whoop de doo. Aretmis walked over.

" Hello Persus I saw you glancing towards Annabeth anything wrong?" She said.

" Huh uh yeah we are fine. But aren't u... I mean you know... Can't sit on..." I started saying.

" Ah my Uncle wouldn't mind" She said

I countinued to play with my food loosing my apetite for seafood. I know right? I don't even feel like eating seafood...

" Are you going to countinue playing if not then I want to show you somewhere" Aretmis said

" huh what yeah.. sure I don't feel like eating anymore." I stuttered.

" Come on..." Aretmis said dragging me along like a garbage bag...

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked into the mess hall sitting down beside Malcom. Just my luck... Percy was already at his table. I saw Artemis walk over and talk to him... What is with those two. Just outside are saw one dragging another. I mean I know I just dumped him but because I had a good reason. I know what your thinking.. Because of another boy... But your wrong.. It was never about any boy. It was well...

_Flashback~_

_It was campfire right now Percy and I sitting together celebrating our 1 month anniversary. The Apollo cabin started off singing songs..._

_" Are you hungry? " I asked Percy..._

_" Yeah sure" he answered._

_I got up and left toward the food. There stood Clarrisse's "gang". They were chatting about something I couldn't care less._

_" Hey did you hear that dimwitted sea breathe is going to propose to someone" Some camper said. I know I shouldn't be listening but they were so loud..._

_" Yea What a lucky girl" another responded._

_End Flashback~_

After that night I left quickly and searched through Percy's cabin. There I found a red velvet box.

:D Thanks guys~ If I don't update please bug me on ./


	4. Annabeth's Truth

**Note: Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes D:**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to a blinding light. Stumbling off the bed, I close the window shutters. It was only six A.M in the morning. Nobody would be up at this time….. What am I going to do till 8 A.M? I stomp around in the piles of clothing scattered all over the floor. After looking at the mess in my cabin, I knew I had to clean up. If Annabeth saw this she'd call me….. I stopped realizing that Annabeth wasn't with me anymore. I jumped on my bed staring into blank space. This is just the beginning, just like my first day at camp. I was completely ignored. I beamed back to reality when the conch horn blew. It's been two hours. I got dressed and walked to the hall. I saw Annabeth a couple groups ahead of me. I looked towards her and realized she was staring straight at me too. It took us seconds to realize we were staring at each other. We quickly averted our eyes.

After breakfast, it was time for my archery practice. I am sorry but I hate archery like when would I really find a bow and arrow in the middle of the dang forest. So it didn't seem to make sense why we needed to learn this. No offense Apollo. I walk to the supply cabinet and get a bow and arrow for myself.

I saw Artemis in the corner of my eye. I ignored it and walked to my position. Artemis really looked nice. I mean usually she would be in uniform every day of the year but today she looked different. She was in her 14-year old form. She looked cute as a 14 year old.

I stopped my train of thought. What did I just say? Did I just say Artemis looked cute? Oh myy…. I stopped.

"Hello Artemis" I greeted her.

"Hello Perseus." She greeted me back

"Ready for another day of shooting" Artemis questioned.

"Yep!" I said with as much joyfulness I can give.

"Oh come on Perseus what wrong?' Artemis asked

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about well you…"I said in a hushed voice.

Was it just me or did Artemis just blush? She turned and face away from me.

"Well just shoot Percy" She said. Wait… What? Did she just call me Percy. That maybe the first time she actually called me Percy.

I complied with her instructions and continued to shoot. I pulled the arrow back and released. The string scratched right through my finger. I feel pain exerting from my thumb. Shit. I must have put my thumb to close this time. I excused myself to go get some ambrosia for myself.

"I am going to Apollo cabin get some ambrosia" I said to Artemis.

"What happened to you Perseus?" she asked.

"I just got a blister but I want to make sure it doesn't get affected." I said.

"I got a blister? " She laughed.

"Come on a blister can't get the heroic boy down! " She said laughing even more. She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to training.

I saw Annabeth just a couple feet in front of me.

**Annabeth's POV**

When did Artemis actually talk to boys she usually beat them up and turns them into animals. I scratch my head in confusion. I see Percy getting dragged by Artemis. It seems like Percy tried to get away. Travis comes up to me.

"Hey beautiful" he said. I smacked him away.

"I heard you dumped Percy because you liked me." He said with a little teasing involved.

"Travis… I am sorry but I don't really like you in that way.. It's just that I needed an excuse to break up with Percy. Do you understand?" I told him

"Yep" He smirked.

"I swear if you tell anyone about this I will rip your head off do you understand?" Annabeth said.

He nodded agreeing.

"Well no need to worry it seems like Artemis got your ex in control" He said chuckling and ran away.

I knew what he was talking about. Everyone is talking about how Percy was the one who dumped me for Artemis. It was all lies. Campers believed that Gods and Demi-gods never had a future together because they were different people. Other campers believed that Demi-gods who were like heroes were an exception to dating a god.

Only Thailia one of my greatest friends and Malcolm my own brother knows the truth. I told them just the day after I dumped him. Thailia knew I really like Percy to start with and was determined to figure out why I did leave him. I told her that Percy had a velvet box with a ring. Thailia was surprised herself she told me that it was unlike Percy and that she would talk to him. Sadly, Thailia had an important side mission so she had no time to talk to him.

I left Archery right away as soon as the lunch horn blew. I looked behind seeing if I could actually be near Percy as we entered. It seemed like that wouldn't be happening because both Artemis and Percy disappeared.

**Percy's POV**

The horn blew signally for lunch. Artemis came up to me.

"Hey Percy want to go for lunch." Artemis asked me.

"Umm actually.." I started but before I could finish I was flashed back to the mortal world with Artemis. We were in McDonalds sitting at a cabin.

Alright, here you go guys! Another chapter into the story has completed. Comment for another chapter~


End file.
